


A fools choice

by hatzy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Regret, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: look me and you both know you are clicking on this because its smut so here have a sfw previewCaleb pulled Fjord's head down to make their lips touch, the kiss was clumsy and awkward. What made it worse was Fjord's almost yelp of surprise before figuring out how his lips worked again. Listen Fjord had been thinking of those lips on his ever since he saw Caleb bite his lip talking about some books. He wanted to see his hair like a halo around his head on a pillow as he kissed down his neck… Oh he should be kissing back right now shouldn't he.





	A fools choice

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever regret life choices?  
> yeah me too.  
> you know the vine thats.   
> "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" yeah thats it its a fic just for that one fucken vine

Fjord doesn't remember a lot about the fight they had in the mine not far out of Zedash, but he did remember Caleb freezing up after the battle and Fjord would find the moment to. On the road wasn't the right place, Beau or Nott were nearly always curled up near him as he reads, writes and just fiddles with his books or the soft smile when let's frumpkin play with his quill. 

Arriving at the Leaky tap, most of the party piled in to the bar at a booth in the back Caleb lurked at the edge of the pack, doing mental jumps to figure out how long he had to be out here talking to the others before he can go up and not talk to anyone for a while, just to relax and recharge from talking so much over the last few days. An hour maybe two max, the others would be satisfied and he can sneak away to go read. He didn't notice Fjord come up behind him placing a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Can we talk?” Fjord's voice was slow and steady as if he was choosing his words more carefully than normally. “We can talk in your room, Jester was talking about her Nott and Beau doing a girls night.” 

“Ja we can...” Caleb lead the way plucking a key from the three that were just placed on the bar. “Fjord and I are going to talk then I’m going to settle for the night.” Caleb practically jogged up the stairs, with a Fjord following, both of them earned a giggle and a shout from Jester. 

Caleb unlocked the room pushing the door open rolling his shoulders, immediately shrugging off his jacket. “So what did you want to talk about?” Caleb looked over to Fjord lurking in the doorway as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to work out the kinks that worked their way there while on the road.

Fjord’s heart almost jumped up his throat looking at Caleb who was devastatingly handsome at that second with a few rebellious strands of hair falling over his forehead, ugh Fjord hated it, Caleb and his dumb stupid handsome face and his magnetic eyes, he always somehow looked dirty even when he was clean. Stupid Caleb and stupid face now wasn't the time to be distracted by his mouth. 

“I just wanted to check in, without curious ears listening in...” Fjord stepped into the room closing the door slowly behind him. “You seemed pretty rough after that battle.”    
“I’m- I am fine, Fjord. It's just sometimes fire can bring up some bad memories.” Caleb's face contorts into some new emotion, Fjord had never seen this emotion onto his face while looking at  _ him,  _ Nott yes but  _ him  _ no never, Caleb showed that affection to him. That level of care. 

“Oh...” Fjord let's out catching himself stare at Caleb's lips for a few seconds too long. “I just worry about you sometimes.” Caleb’s tongue darted out licking his lips softly. 

“Is there a reason for that?” Caleb asked walking towards Fjord with a small smirk. Fjord shocked himself when he hit the wall looking down at Caleb who looked almost like a predator ready to pounce on his prey that was apparently Fjord. “We are both fans of calculated risks… And you need to tell me if this was a wrong step...”

Caleb pulled Fjord's head down to make their lips touch, the kiss was clumsy and awkward. What made it worse was Fjord's almost yelp of surprise before figuring out how his lips worked again. Listen Fjord had been thinking of those lips on his ever since he saw Caleb bite his lip talking about some books. He wanted to see his hair like a halo around his head on a pillow as he kissed down his neck… Oh he should be kissing back right now shouldn't he.

It was Caleb's turn for a noise of surprise as Fjord's hands landed on his hips and traveled up to his ribs pulling him hard against him the kiss deepening clumsily, almost sloppy as teeth clunked together but the kiss, but neither cared in the moment. Caleb's heart was thumping hard in his ribcage as his fingers threaded into the short strands of Fjord's hair. 

There was a slow movement that made Caleb pull back in shock as he felt the wall against his back softly as Fjord slowly moved from his mouth to his jaw, Caleb let out a small moan as Fjord's hands moved to his ass his hands leaving a trail of heat Caleb didn't know he had in him as Fjord mumbled into Caleb's neck. “Your lips feel better than I imagined.”

“Oh so you imagined this did you...” Caleb rolled their hips together letting out another small moan between his lips as his erection pressed against Fjord's. Fjord didn't want to admit he liked the soft burn from Caleb's stubble or admit he liked feeling Caleb squirm under his touch, But he did he love the small chuckle as Caleb pushed him towards one of the beds in this room. The fact that Caleb made fast work getting Fjord's armour and clothing under it off turned Fjord on more than he wanted to admit falling back onto the bed he pulled Caleb into another kiss, pushing Caleb's shirt off only breaking apart to pull the top off of him. 

Caleb's hands left a trail of fire where they touched and they were leaving these trails everywhere, his lips trailed small kisses down Fjord's neck, pausing to suck a few marks that left Fjord gripping Caleb's hips like it was a lifeline. “Fuck, Caleb...” His voice trembled as Caleb grinded playfully against his hips. Caleb nipped at Fjord's lips his stunning eyes boring a place in his heart and soul.

“How do you want to do this?” Caleb whispered pulling at the ties for Fjord's pants. “Do you want to fuck me?” Caleb lent over to Fjord's ears keeping his voice low. “Do you want me to fuck you...” 

Fjord whined at the last comment his hips rolling up into Caleb's hands. He didn't pay attention to Caleb's low chuckle, he didn’t want to admit to himself that it made him throb. What turned him on more was the sharp tug of his pants leaving him exposed. “Oh Gods...” Fjord moaned feeling Caleb's warm hands wrapping around his dick and then soft tug. “Shit… Cay..” Fjord whispered looking at the man who was sucking and kissing his way down his chest, he squirmed at every touch Caleb left. 

“You haven't answered my question Fjord.” Caleb kisses Fjord's hip his strokes becoming slow and steady. His nimble fingers twitching to tease Fjord to make him fall apart in front of him. 

“What was the-” Fjord moaned at a particular stroke, “The question again?” 

“How do you want to do this...” Caleb whispered before his lips wrap around the tip of Fjord's cock, his salty precum flowing over his tongue. 

“Fuck… I don't know...” Fjord groaned as Caleb started to bob up and down on his dick, that man's mouth as a crime, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. “Fuck me...” Fjord whispered legs squirming further as he felt Caleb's rough hands spread them. 

He pulled away from Fjord's Dick with a lewd pop “Ja, okay I can do that...” Caleb pushed up one of his legs kissing the thigh softly. “Say the word and I will stop...” Fjord didn't even notice when they both got naked but fuck Caleb looked sexy to shit as he looked too determined on his new objective. 

Pulling the stopper off of a small vile of oil he liberally coated his finger rubbing Fjord's hole gently before pushing in. Oh. Oh gods, Oh uk’atoa, Oh the fucken stars above, he had heard Caleb moan before when he went to bed early, and shit is this what he was doing to himself…

Fjord moaned again when Caleb started moving his finger before lubing up another one and adding that in with it. “Fuck...” Fjord breathed. “Shit Cay.”    
“Yes Fjord?” Caleb whispered kissing his chest softly. “Do you want me to go faster?” Fjord could only moan a response as he reveled in the stretched and good burn he was feeling it made a new sensation pool inside him as Caleb added a third and final finger.

“Fuck...” Fjord whispered. “I knew your hands were magic but shit...” Fjord tried to push down harder as Caleb spread his fingers in him running a finger over his prostate. Fjord wishes he could say he didn't moan loudly, he wishes he could say he didn't beg but the erotic throb that came through his groin and the mind blowing pleasure he felt in that moment rendered a lot of him useless. “Please Caleb fuck me please…. Fuck me...” Fjord whined as he felt a new emptiness before his legs spread in front of him and Caleb pushed in inch by fucken inch.

Caleb waited a few moments for an okay before pulling out and slamming back in causing Fjord to arch with a moan. A new moan that Caleb wanted to create again or make him worse.    
“Shit. Caleb you…” Fjord moans out rolling his hips when Caleb is at the end of his thrust. “You feel… Fuck...” Fjord mind is working to fast for his mouth to catch up that and Caleb looked like he was fucking him like it was his soul purpose in life to make him feel like this.

“I know.” Caleb grunted out searching for Fjord's prostate with each thrust, till Fjord let out a long low new moan, oh that was it Caleb had found it and he was going to abuse this like it was his new favourite toy…

Fjord saw stars. “Shit, Fuck… Caleb I love you. Oh god… I’m going to..” Fjord came harder than he wanted to admit the ropes of cum gliding over him and Caleb as he came completely untouched. 

“That's your prostate talking...” Caleb grunted following him leaving his mess inside Fjord, He pressed a messy kiss to Fjord's mouth smiling. 

“Yeah...” Fjord blushed as Caleb cuddled into his neck for a few minutes recovering from his own orgasm. “Fuck Caleb...” Fjord whispered smiling. “You have a bit of a knack for that...” 

Caleb smirked pulling off of Fjord. “Thank you… You are a good partner to have in this tango...” Caleb pressed a small kiss into Fjord's cheek. He slowly started to clean up Fjord before cuddling against Fjord's back. “Now we sleep...” Caleb whispered cuddling in between Fjord's shoulder blades before. 

“I can do that… ”Fjord smiles patting Caleb's leg. “Next time I fuck you yeah.”

“Deal...” Caleb laughs softly  hearing Fjord's breathing even out to a steady pace when he's asleep. “I love you too...” Caleb whispers threading his fingers with Fjord's.

 

The next morning Beau and Jester played boulder parchment shears to see who goes in, as Nott picks the lock. 

“Okay fine I will go in, But you better heal me if Caleb tries to kill me..” Beau sighs. “When you are ready Nott...” Nott picks the lock with ease pushing the door open to show a sleeping body. It's only Fjord okay… they can deal with a missing Caleb.

“Good luck~” Jester giggled. 

Beau walked in before shouting. “WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD...” 

Fjord jumped awake groaning. “Dude...” Going back down to sleep

Caleb popped up from behind Fjord. “What the fuck man...” Caleb yawned rubbing his eyes Blanket pooling around his waist a hickey very apparent on his neck.

Beau covered her mouth looking at Jester running away laughing. 

“Sorry! We didn't know you had slept together!” Jester smiles. “Have fun dealing with your morning wood!” She closes their door before joining Beau in a fit of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> please clap?  
> and this shit is unbetaed because i wanted to hide my shame.  
> so sorry for any grammar/spelling errors, im an idiot and i also no spell bueno   
> hope you had fun you filthy animals  
> -hatzy  
> Also smut is hard to write and i feel bad that there is no more 69 explicit works


End file.
